The Cold Case Of Isabelle Cassidy
by WRATH77
Summary: Basil starts to investigate the woman mouse that stole Ratigan's heart. He then finds out a devastating secret which clashes with his sense of right and wrong. A spin-off from Into The Night. R
1. Chapter 1

Basil was a famous detective for a reason; his keen observance was the main reason.

When he was at Madam Boucherie's ball, he saw Ratigan there. The fact that the Professor was alive didn't really surprise him, the rat had ways to get out in tricky situations. He knows that Ratigan is planning a comeback, doing crimes here and there.

His escort at the ball, however, is what caught his eye.

She was pretty brown mouse with odd eyes. He could tell from her body language that she was familiar and comfortable with Ratigan, who also looked very relaxed around her. He actually seemed...affectionate towards her.

He watched as they danced together in the ballroom, seeming in their own little world. It looked like they were looking at each other with love. That was laughable; Ratigan...in love? Basil doesn't think Ratigan is capable of love. He wondered briefly if they were lovers or just an escort he needed.

Later, when he saw Ratigan escaping on the crow with the other mouse, he couldn't believe he saw that lady mouse again. He took notice of her outfit and , seeing the black mask that was pulled over her face. He wondered briefly if she was the famed Black Mask Thief, but his mind turned to the present as he tried to thwart their escape. But they managed to fly off.

Basil realized there was a connection between the thief and Ratigan, so he decided to start investigating this woman. So far,t he only thing he heard from the crime gossip was a name.

Isabelle Cassidy.

Who is she?

Where's she from?

Whats her occupation?

And more importantly...

What is her connection to Professor Ratigan?

AN: Here is the first chapter of my newest GMD story! This might take some time to finish because this is told through Basil's point of view. For some reason, he harder to write then Ratigan, I'm so used to writing the professor. He's a bit more predictable. Suave villain and all.

The events that Basil is thinking about is from my main GMD story, Into the Night, particularly chapters 23 and 26. More specifically; Twilight chapters 8 and 10.

If you are wondering how Basil got her name and why he hasn't arrested her, he just keeps both ears to the ground and he needs proof that Isabelle did her crimes. Why you think he hasn't arrested Ratigan all that time?

So stay tuned as Basil investigates. Comments are loved! I don't own Basil or Ratigan, just Isabelle!


	2. Chapter 2

Basil was in the Rat Trap, wearing a disguise again. He didn't wear the sailor outfit again since Ratigan was already familiar with it. He looked over tot he bar, finally seeing the professor and the lady mouse talking.

From what he has found out, she works with a team and they never go after anything small. He also found out that one of the people she worked with was a rat. That surprised him since rats are considered the second-class.

As he watched as Ratigan and Isabelle interact, he was surprised by the level of familiarity between them. His green eyes examined the thief.

She was pretty mouse with light brown fur and her dual colored eyes made her look unique. He noticed that she wearing mans clothes, which was a pants, sweater and boots. He heard her speak, noticing that she had a southern drawl to her voice. So, she wasn't from London, sounded like she was from America.

Basil hummed to himself, that's a start.

He raised an eyebrow when she suddenly sat on Ratigan's lap, giving him a playful smile while he just laughed at her. Ratigan then wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her cheek. In all the years he known Ratian, he never seen him so affectionate with anybody, particularly women. Sure, he charmed them, but there was no charms with this one, just honesty.

He watched as she kissed his nose, making the rat blush and making the lady mouse laugh raucously. Isabelle's mannerism were not lady like at all.

As she got up, Basil examined her walk. There was no fluid nor grace in it, just confidence and strut. It was so...masculine. Basil again wondered about Ratigan; for this was not his usual taste in women. He then saw Isabelle look to the side and her face lit up. She waved at the person, making Basil looked and his eyes widened.

There stood a large brown rat. He looked really muscular and slightly bigger then Ratigan. He grimaced when he saw the tears in his ears and the scar over his snout, he looked like he had hard times. He watched as the large rat pulled out a notebook and scribbled on it, showing it to Isabelle.

S, he was as mute. That was interesting.

Basil saw her smile broadly at him and calling him "Tommy Boy." So, his name must be Tom or Thomas. Her interaction with him was friendly, almost like how siblings interact. He could tell that Thomas wasn't from London either, he was also from America.

Basil then saw one of the patrons grinned at the thief, reaching over and pinching her rear. She yelped and Ratigan and Thomas instantly looked that patron. But they never got the chance to react.

Because Isabelle jumped kicked the man in the face.

When the man fell to the ground, Isabelle straddled his waist and started punching him. Thomas quickly got her off him, while she struggled and let out a string of curses that would have made a sailor blush. Basil watched as Thomas dragged the irate thief away into another room, with Ratigan right behind them.

Apparently, Isabelle wasn't like any woman that either Basil or Ratigan has met.

From what he has figured out, Isabelle wasn't from London, she was from the States.

It looked like it was time to call in a few favors.

AN: Here we have Basil in disguise and in the Rat Trap(again), observing the couple. As you can see, he's very surprised by the affection between the two, since Ratigan is more of a charmer. He's also surprised because Isabelle is so tomboyish and not so feminine and he knows that's not Ratigan's usual taste in women.

He also see's Thomas and hears Isabelle's nickname for him. He also figures out that they are not from London, that they are foreigners.

I think a man like Basil gonna have some connections, so he's going to have someone help him get info from the states.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Thomas!


	3. Chapter 3

Six weeks later, Basil got the information he wanted.

As he sat in his chair, he looked over the information.

Isabelle Cassidy was born in Clearwater, an extremely violent town in Texas. He was surprised by just the amount of crime and murders that happened in the towns. He realized that's probably why she acted so masculine now. She had no choice but to toughen up to just survive in that town.

He read that she left Clearwater when she was sixteen, along with that rat friend he saw in the Rat Trap. He wondered briefly if they were lovers, but shook that though from his head. Their body language he saw from them showed only friendship, not intimacy.

He read on, seeing they went to another town called Travis County. He quickly took out a map of Texas and saw Travis County was about 20 miles from Clearwater. It took them about 3 weeks to get there and it was also during the middle of summer, so it was hot and treacherous journey to the other town. He wondered briefly just how the two teenagers made it through. From the report of Travis County, it was a rather calmer town then Clearwater.

He looked at the registry of the town and saw the daughter of the blacksmith was named Cassidy. Basil guessed it was a relative.

She stayed there for nearly eight years, living in a boardinghouse with a few other woman and her friend, Thomas. It seems in the second year she's been there, there was a string of bank robberies or other type of robberies, either in the county, or towns around them for the next couple of years. However, at the last year, there were no robberies at all, which surprised Basil. From what he calculated, there was a pattern, a robbery every three months.

Why did she stop so suddenly?

He looked at the other unsolved crimes in the county and came across to one that both baffled and revolted the authorities.

Five mice were heinously murdered, they were butchered was more like it. He noticed that when the murders happened, the robberies also stopped.

Was she involved?

Was the thief involve in something worse than robbery?

Basil decided to ask Ms. Judson for a pot of coffee, it was going to be along night.

AN: Here we have Basil getting the info he needed and looking it over. He found out Isabelle's birthplace and when she left Clearwater. He doesn't know about Norman, he didn't get all the details he needed. So, he finds out that she and Thomas goes to Travis County and that they did some robberies.

The Travis County thing is actually from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre movies, that's where Leatherface lived. Yeah, I just had to use that.

So, Basil stumbles on a cold case murder and it seems Isabelle is involved. Just what does that mean?

Stay tuned.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Thomas!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Warning! Graphic death scenes, in detail, int his chapter!

As Basil drank his cup of coffee, he looked over the murders and how the victims were killed again.

All five male victims were butchered.

The first one was named Jenkin's, he was found with a hatchet across his face and was castrated with the same weapon.

The second victim was hanged, although he was first disemboweled and then pushed to hang. When the police found him, he was swinging with his intestines hanging hanging out.

The third one was burned alive. They found him in an abandoned well, it looked like though he fell into it. Then, someone poured oil into it on him and threw a match in. There were fingernails scratched inside of the well; he tried to climb out as he was being burned.

The fourth one was more tamed. His name was Donald, he had a wife and children, a family man. He was found dead in his home, with three syringes in his heart . Each of them were filled with morphine, making him die from overdose, which made him suffocate to death. When the found him, he was still twitching with foam around his mouth.

The last one, Benjamin, the sheriffs son, was the most violent one.

They found him impaled on the entrance of the town. However, those weren't his only injuries, he was first tortured. His hands and feet were first beaten with a hammer and he was then castrated. The police realized there was no sharp object that did it.

It looked like his penis was ripped off by bare hands.

Basil started at the photos in revulsion, trying to think of a reason why the thief would kill these five men.

"Wait a minute." he thought, "Benjamin...why that sounds so familiar?"

He looked through the papers , finding the reason why.

A librarian lady mouse named Rebecca that worked in the own accused Benjamin and a group of his friends of gang-raping her. However, the case was thrown out because there wasn't enough evidence to support it. From what he could see, being the sheriffs son helped him get off. That's when Basil noticed that Benjamin friends were the ones that were killed.

As the detective looked at the evidence, the group was definitely guilty. He frowned darkly, thinking the crime of rape is worse then murder; its a disgusting and degrading crime to inflict on someone. Also, he hates it when someone gets away with a crime that they are guilty of.

He looked at the librarians statement, showing that she lived in the same boarding house that Isabelle lived in and was usually seen talking to her.

...Oh.

Rebecca was Isabelle's friend.

Rebecca was horribly violated and received no retribution for it.

So, Isabelle took it on herself to enact justice.

But, even the most violent killers would at least looked affected somehow, why didn't she looked affected at all.

Basil then grabbed the last papers he received and looked through them. His eyes widened at the information and looked over them again to see if he read right. He then sank into his chair, rubbing his temples.

Just what is he going to do?

AN: And we finally have here what Isabelle did and why she did it.

I got inspired from a rather disgusting film called "I spit on your grave." which is about a woman that gets gang raped and kills all those shit heads. I actually didn't see it. I got curious because of the title and looked it up and was disgusted by it, yeah.

So, here we have Basil finding out what Isabelle did and in detail. I'm sorry if I grossed anyone out by the deaths, but I wanted to put in how Isabelle killed them all.

So, a friends of hers got raped and they got off from the charges, so Isabelle got back in a rather grossed out manner. Basil is appalled, naturally and wonders why Isabelle doesn't look affected by it at all.

The answer will be the next chapter, stay tuned!

I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Rebecca and those assholes! Comments are loved!


	5. Chapter 5

Basil sighed as he walked down the street, thinking of the information of Isabelle he looked at last week.

After the murders, there was no movement with Isabelle. The last paper he had told the reason why.

She was institutionalized.

She was brought in half dead, looking like a zombie and also from drinking massive amounts of liquor. The doctors had to resuscitate her because her heart stopped. However, when she woke up, she started screaming and crying. She was left in that asylum for six months, in restraints most of time. The report said, she was crying most of the time.

Then one day, the doctors reported that she just woke up and asked where she was. She then told the doctors she doesn't remember the events from before. She doesn't even know how she got in the asylum.

In other words, she doesn't remember what she has done before.

Basil sighed as he rubbed his temples.

He knows that as a detective and an upholder of the law, he has to question her and bring up this situation, which could make her have a breakdown. But at the same time, he cannot fault for wanting to take action, to want justice for her friend.

This one of the reasons why he hated his job, knowing that some criminals deserve much worse then jail, much worse then just rotting behind bars. That they deserved to burn in hell.

He barely had slept this past week, trying to decide what to do. He felt exhausted and spent.

Suddenly, he felt someone grab him from behind and put a cloth over his mouth and nose. He smelled that it was chloroform and he struggled, but his body went limp as he passed out.

Basil slowly opened his eyes, his vision a little hazy. He shook his head, trying to clear his head. The memory from his assault came into his head and he sat up with a start, looking around the room.

He saw it was a hotel room, lavishly done. He then smelled something, something like cigarettes and the sewers. His eyes widened, swiftly turning around with his voice caught in his throat.

There stood, looking smugly at him, was Ratigan, who then went and sat in the chair from across of him.

"Evening, Basil." he said smoothly, "Lets have ourselves a little talk."

AN: So, here we have the reason why Isabelle doesn't seem affected.

She doesn't remember.

Isabelle is not used to committing such violent acts,so she was traumatized and nearly drunk herself to death. I did researched on this, you could just forget when you go through a trauma.

Also, as you can see, Basil is having a moral dilemma. He doesn't blame Isabelle for doing that, but he still upholds the law. So, he's having a problem.

Uh oh, Ratigan caught hi, just what is he going to do? Stay tuned!

Anyway, comments are loved and I don't own GMD, just Isabelle!


	6. Chapter 6

Basil watched as Ratugan lit a cigarette and sat back in the chair.

"Now, I assume you have seen my lover, Isabelle. Correct?"

Basil only nodded.

"Now, I do care for her...deeply and I must ask, why are you investigating her if I am your target?"

"She is connected to you, Ratigan and in an rather intimate manner."

Ratigan narrowed his eyes at the comment, but remained silent. Basil then sighed.

"Tell me something Ratigan, do you truly know everything about Ms. Cassidy?"

He saw Ratigan looked startled by his question and a dark look overcame his face.

"Whatever do you mean, Basil?" he snarled, giving him an unfriendly smile.

Basil reached into his coat and took out the folder with all the information, settling it on the table between them.

"Robbery wasn't the only crime she did in America."

Ratigan snatched the folder, opening it and looking through it. Basil watched as Ratigan first looked surprised and then looking revolted as the pictures. He then sank into the chair, looking dumbfounded.

"Why she never told me this?" Ratigan muttered to himself.

"Because she doesn't remember." Basil said, getting the professors attention.

"Apparently, after the...incident, she drank a lot and it seems she's not use to committing such acts of violence, so she was institutionalized. She was on restraints most of the time and then one day, she just...forgot it. She doesn't remember what she did."

There was silence between the two men as the information sank in.

"Basil..." Ratigan said, speaking up, "You're not actually thinking of...confronting with this information, are you?"

"...I might." Basil said quietly, making the rat snarl and slam his fist on the arm rest.

"Are you insane?" he growled, "Can you imagine what would happen to her? She could have a total breakdown!"

Ratigan stopped talking when he saw Basil's surprised look.

"What?" Ratigan demanded.

"You changed, Professor." Basil said flatly, "Not too long ago, you never cared about anybody but yourself."

"Because never gave a damn about me before!" Ratigan shot back.

The enemies eyes locked and glared at each other. Ratigan then sighed as he put the folder back on the table.

"I just want a clear answer, Basil. Are you actually going to question her and bring up this situation?"

Basil sighed and said, "I don't know."

Ratigan looked surprised by the answer and he walked over to Basil, swiping off the deerstalker off. He then saw how tired Basil and realized this was actually disturbing the detective.

"This is actually bothering you, isn't it?"

Basil just stood up and snatched his hat back, putting it back in place.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." snapped the detective, which made Ratigan roll his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." he thought.

"Just one thing, Ratigan." Basil said, getting the rats attention, "Is she capable of doing something like this?"

He saw saw Ratigan looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded.

"If a friend is in need, yes."

Basil nodded and then looked at the door, making Ratigan wave his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"You could go." he said, "You're not my prisoner."

Basil nodded and headed to the door. Ratigan then spoke up with a low and deadly tone, making him stop.

"Basil, if you do bring that up to her and something happens, I will kill you. And if I miss, her cousin won't."

With that, Basil left the room.

AN: Here we have our two favorite rodents having and heart to heart.

As you can see, Ratigan is shocked because he didn't know that Isabelle did this and the fact she doesn't remember. He remembers her telling him about what happened to her friend Thomas, so he knows she capable of this. There is a understanding moment between these two, because Ratigan realizes this bothering Basil and that he has doubts.

Yes, Ratigan is getting protective of Isabelle and you could get guess what cousin he is referring to.

Will Basil confront Isabelle with the info? Stay tuned!

I don't own GMD, just Isabelle! Enjoy and comments are loved!


	7. Chapter 7

Ratigan entered his lair, his mind still reeling from the information.

Isabelle butchered five mice in retaliation for her friend's rape and she doesn't remember a thing.

He was hoping that Basil might be wrong; but he knows that the detective is a good investigator, which he begrudgingly admits. He remembers when Basil asked if Isabelle is capable of this, he was instantly reminded when she told him of the attack on Thomas and how she doesn't remember attacking them.

As he entered the dining room, he saw Isabelle reading a book as she sat on the table. He remembered he asked her why she couldn't just sit on a chair, she just said the table is bigger. He saw Neil sitting next to her (on a chair), trying to fix a pocket watch of his. When Isabelle saw him, she smiled and stood up, walking over to him.

"Howdy." she said, "You OK?"

"I'm fine, my dear." he said, kissing her cheek, "Isabelle, I must ask you something."

Her head tilt in question from his tone.

"Yes?"

"Do you know anyone named...Rebecca?"

Ratigan saw Neil instantly stiffened at the name, but Isabelle only shook her in confusion.

"No, should I?" she said, making Ratigan smile softly.

"No, my dear, you shouldn't."

"OK, see you in bed, Padriac." she said with a wink as she walked to the bedroom. Ratigan watched her leave and he then sighed, rubbing his temples.

"My God, she really doesn't remember." he thought and he then felt someone tap his shoulder, turning to see a stern Neil looking at him.

"How do you know about Rebecca?" he demanded.

"Because Basil told me, he knows what she did in Travis County."

Neil looked shocked and then turned around, his hands going to his head and cursing loudly in Gaelic. Ratigan raised an eyebrow at his cursing and saw how stressed he looked.

"Neil." he said, getting the genius attention, "Whatever happened to Rebecca?"

Neil sighed and rubbed his temples.

"After what...happened to her, she was crying a lot, naturally and was scared to leave the house and she felt awful when the police didn't do anything. I believe that's what set Isabelle off. She saw how far Isabelle went for her and what she did."

Neil started to pace, continuing to talk.

"I was in London when I got the news. I rushed to Travis County and I saw how Isabelle was. She...was like the walking dead. She was so listless, she didn't even look like she was totally there. When she...forgot, we thought it was for the best, especially Rebecca. She thought it was best that Isabelle never remembers her. She left Travis County after that, she went to New York I believe. She married now and has children now. She deserves that life."

Neil stopped pacing and looked at Ratigan.

"That's when we decided that we are never going to tell Isabelle what she did. We ae going tot ake this to our grave."

Neil then looked at Ratigan sternly.

"Is Basil thinking of confronting Isabelle with this?"

"I'm not sure." Ratigan said with a shrug, "I think he's having a moral issue with this one?"

Neil's brow furrowed at the statement and gave out a long sigh.

"You know what? Its about time I meet the detective face to face."

Before Ratigan could say anything, Neil grabbed his coat and headed out the door. The rat sighed and looked into his room, seeing Isabelle getting ready for bed.

He agreed with Neil, this was a secret he was taking to his grave.

AN: And here we have Ratigan's thought on the events, cant have a chapter without Ratigan.

So, here Ratigan is disturbed by what he has learned and see's that Isabelle really doesn't remember Rebecca. He tells Neil that Basil and Neil feels crappy about it. Yes, when Neil is very angry, he curses in Gaelic, lol. So, here we found out about Rebecca, she's in a way glad what Isabelle did for her and doesn't mind that she will not remember her. So , she goes to New York, gets married and has children.

So, we finally have it, Neil is going to meet his doppelganger, Basil. I know a lot of people wanted them to meet, so here we finally have it.

So, Raaitgna is also not going to tell Isabelle either, he cares for her too much.

Next chapter will be the last. Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Neil, Isabelle and Rebecca!


	8. Chapter 8

Basil sat in his chair, looking at the fire with the folder on his lap, smoking his pipe. He was almost to a decision of what to do with it and with the thief, Isabelle.

His ears twitched when he heard a click and very light footsteps. His hand casually went to the revolver on his side table and load it. He heard the footsteps stop behind his chair and a small click. He swiftly got up and pointed the gun at his intruder, who was also pointing his gun at him.

"Who are you?" he said, couldn't see the man's face , "Why are you here?"

The man tilted his head and chuckled.

"No wonder Ratigan is always uncomfortable when he see's me." he said.

That comment made Basil pull back in confusion. The intruder just chuckled again and removed his fedora, making Basil gasped out loud.

The intruder looked exactly like him, except his fur was darker then his and his green eyes were...hollow.

"I'm Neil Cassidy." he said, "I'm Isabelle's cousin."

Basil nodded with a sigh.

"You want the folder."

Neil growled and his grip on the gun tightened.

"You damn right I want it! I never want Isabelle to remember that, you have no idea how much this nearly destroyed her."

Basil sighed and looked at Neil with determination.

"She still broke the law." he said, making Neil scoffed.

"Let me ask you something, detective." he said tightly, "What would you have done? If that was your sister or your friend that ugly act was inflicted on and she had no justice, what would you have done?"

Basil was shocked by the question and he tried to say something, but only stammered his words, making Neil smirk.

"You can't answer that, can you? Because the answer is too terrifying, isn't it?"

Neil then sighed and glared at Basil, cocking his gun.

"I'm going to take this to my grave Basil and don't make me put you in yours."

Basil sighed as he put down his gun and picked up the folder. He held it up and suddenly threw it in the fireplace. He then looked at Neil, who just stared at him with wide eyes.

"its out of my jurisdiction anyway." Basil said, "If I'm going to arrest her, it will be here in London."

Neil looked at Basil and then suddenly grinned.

"That's if you could catch us." Neil said, then running out the door, leaving a bemused detective behind. Basil then sat down in his chair, continuing smoking his pipe.

He will catch them sooner or later. But he thinks the choice he made with the this cold case was the right one.

AN: Here we have the conclusion of The Cold Case of Isabelle Cassidy.

Basil and Neil finally meet each other, Basil is freaked out and Neil is just amused. So, here we have our boys have a heart for heart. Basil tries to say she still broke the law, but Neil asks Basil a very good question, what would he have done? The answer is too scary to say, and Neil knows that.

We also see how far Neil will go for his cousin and how he will kill Basil so Isabelle will never find out. He's all about family unity and stuff like that. He also sucks at stealth, that's why he always sends Isabelle to steal stuff.

I was originally going to have Basil just give the folder to Neil, but I thought it will be better if he burned it himself. So, now the Cassidy's have a new found respect for Basil, but that still doesn't mean they are not going to rub their robbery in his face.

Anyway, enjoy, I hope you all liked this story! Comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Neil and Isabelle!


End file.
